If I were a boy I mean, a girl
by badassbunny
Summary: Porque los de la Sección Científica están muy locos, Lavi tiene complejo de suicida y ¡todos estás en el ajo! AreKan
1. Chapter 1

**If I were a boy… I mean, a girl**

A-YO!  
BadassBunny is back! Pero esta vez con un twoshot de -man, hehe  
Esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba haciendo la cena, así que no esperéis mucho de una idea que se me ocurrió mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos con hamburguesas XD

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son de la gran (y cruel T.T) Katsura Hoshino, si fuese mío Alma no habría muerto (porque, ¿quién si no iba a ser el padrino de los hijos de Allen y Yuu-chan?), el 14º no sería parte de Allen y Lenalee no sería una llorona sino una loca fangirl n.n

Advertencia: ¡Chicos en versión femenina! (no, no os diré quién XD''), personajes tal vez un poco OC, el precioso y educativo vocabulario de Yuu-chan y la aparición de uno de mis tantos OC, hihi~

Summary: Porque los de la Sección Científica están muy locos e inventan cosas raras, Lavi tiene complejo de suicida y ¡todos están en el ajo!

-¡Terminado~!- exclamó Johnny, saliendo repentinamente de entre una montaña de papeles y potecitos llenos de líquidos de colores, sobresaltando a los demás zombi… digo, científicos que por allí dormita… ¡trabajaban! Eso, trabajaban como podían debido al estrés y la falta de horas de sueño.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Trae para aquí!- gritó Didi, sacando la cabeza de entre otro cúmulo de potingues y documentos similar al del de cabello rizado, cogiendo el pequeño frasco de color rosáceo de entre las manos de Johny, acercándoselo a la nariz para olerlo levemente antes de examinarlo con ojo crítico, literalmente. –Hmmm… sí, parece que ya está acabado~ ¡por fin!- vitoreó el hombre mientras daba saltitos junto al resto del equipo de creación de aquel… bicho.

-¡Que alguien vaya a avisar a Lavi!- ordenó Reever a un hombre con una interrogante en la cara, el cual asintió efusivamente con la cabeza antes de salir escopeteado de la Sección Científica y subir hasta la biblioteca para avisar al pelirrojo, el cual casi voló con Ozduchi Kozduchi escaleras abajo hasta el laboratorio de los freak… científicos, sí, científicos.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Quiero verlo!- gritó el de ojos verdes nada más entrar en la estancia, captando la atención del resto de los allí presentes, quienes lo recibieron entre exclamaciones de júbilo y alegría antes de pasarle el frasquito de líquido rosa. -¡Wow! ¿Y funcionará?- preguntó, repentinamente reticente a utilizar aquello contra su… ¿amigo? ¿compañero? Bueno, contra Yuu.

-Oye, monada, ¿estás poniendo en duda nuestras habilidades?- musitó Bonnaire, acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho del parche.

-¿De… desde cuándo formas parte de la Sección Científica, Bonnaire?- preguntó casi en un susurro el pelirrojo, más que asustado.

-Desde nunca, querido. Pero aquí está mi amorcito~-canturreó el ¿hombre? ¿mujer?... Bonnaire, saltando, literalmente, sobre Reever quien intentó evadir el abrazo de oso de Bonnaire pero, obviamente, fue en vano, haciendo que todos los presentes compadeciesen profundamente al pobre australiano.

-Entonces, que yo me entere, ¿tengo que llevárselo a Jerry y que él se lo ponga en el soba a Yuu?- preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisilla traviesa en el rostro, gesto que estaba calcado en la cara de todos los demás.

-¡Exactamente! Como se nota que eres el futuro Bookman- afirmó Dapp desde alguna parte del tumulto de gente.

-Y ahora… ¡en marcha, que empiece la acción!- exclamó Johnny, empujando al junior hacia la puerta. Una vez se hubo marchado el pelirrojo, todos sacaron sombreritos de fiesta, cava y matasuegras de sepadiosdonde y comenzaron su celebración porque ¡ya era hora de que los científicos se vengasen del abusón, maleducado y borde japonés!

Por otro lado, Lavi estaba más que emocionado. ¡Aquella prometía ser la broma del siglo! Que digo del siglo, ¡del milenio! Y el pelirrojo estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de la ansiedad para que se llevara a cabo cuanto antes mejor, después de todo la suerte estaba de su lado, pues Kanda acababa de llegar de una misión y era bien conocida por todos la típica rutina del samurái después de una misión: reportar la misión, ducha, meditación durante media hora y ¡comer! Y, ¿quién hacía la comida? ¡Jerry, por supuesto! Y él era el encargado de hacer que Kanda se comiera, bebiera o lo que sea el genial invento de los de la Sección Científica. Lavi nunca que creyó que aquella panda de pirados pudieran hacer algún invento de real utilidad, ¡pero allí estaba! Entre sus manos, ni más ni menos.

Cuando el junior llegó a la cafetería se dirigió directamente hasta la ventanilla de Jerry, para darle el frasquito. El hombre de cabello liliáceo con una malévola sonrisilla en el rostro, dándole un siniestro aspecto de mafioso, traficante de drogas o algo así, poniéndole el bello de punta al pelirrojo. El indio hizo entrega del frasquito a una muchacha pelirroja que estaba tras de él, sorprendiendo a Lavi, ya que esperaba que fuese el propio Jerry quien llevase a cabo la operación, ¡no Leila! Aunque tampoco le importaba que la guapa hija del General Cross estuviera metida en el ajo, ¡más cosas que tenían en común! Así que, con el permiso del cocinero, entró en su lugar de trabajo para acercarse a charlar con la de ojos castaños.

-No sabía que tú también estabas metido en esto- susurró el junior mientras observaba como la muchacha procedía a hacer la parta para los fideos con el potingue rosa en lugar de con agua.

-Bueno, nadie quiere perderse la oportunidad de fastidiar al engreído ése. Y yo sigo diciendo que es gay, ya lo verás- afirmó la muchacha como el que dice que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol.

-Bueno, no sé si eso es cierto, pero la verdad es que yo pensé lo mismo cuando conocí a Yuu, hehe- musitó Lavi con una sonrisilla divertida a la par que ayudaba a Leila a amasar la pasta para el soba del japonés.

Estaban a punto de acabar de preparar los fideos para el nipón cuando, repentinamente, Jerry los empujó a ambos pelirrojos y los escondió bajo la mesa en la que habían estado cocinando. El indio se ganó una mirada de reproche e interrogación por parte de ambos jóvenes, respondiendo con un leve gesto de su cabeza que señalaba hacia la ventanilla donde Kanda esperaba "pacientemente", porque no sé si esa palabra puede usarse en una frase junto al nipón, a que el cocinero le sirviese su típico soba.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el japonés se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del comedor dispuesto a comenzar con su tan merecida cena. El primer bocado fue como tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos, glorioso como mínimo. Más de una semana sin poder degustar el delicioso soba de Jerry se habían convertido en un suplicio para el moreno y ahora parecía que iba a llegar al orgasmo sólo con un bocado.  
Se acabó el soba y entregó la bandeja a Jerry sin notar nada raro, ni siquiera se percató del leve color rosáceo que tenía la pasta, por lo que el plan había ido a las mil maravillas ¡yupi!

Mientras el japonés se dirigía a su habitación comenzó a notar como su estómago hacía ruidos raros, aunque no le dio importancia ya que, después de todo, por fin se había podido pegar un fabuloso festín de el soba de Jerry, así que supuso que aquellos ruidos no eran nada más que la satisfacción de su organismo. Gran error.  
Repentinamente el sopor comenzó a llegar al nipón a la par que su temperatura corporal comenzaba a aumentar a oleadas industriales, empezando a alarmar al moreno, mas antes de que pudiese siquiera cambiar su rumbo para dirigirse a la enfermería cayó al suelo a peso muerto, causando un sonoro ruido debido al fuerte impacto. Allen, quien se dirigía a la cafetería para poder cenar después de pasarse la tarde entrenando con el pesado de Link, el cual por fin lo había dejado libre pues tenía que ir a la biblioteca a reportar noséqué con Levellier, oyó el ruido y se dirigió al origen de éste, encontrando el cuerpo de una menuda muchacha desplomada en el frío suelo del pasillo y vistiendo el uniforme de Kanda, ¡incluso llevaba a Muguen a cuestas! Por lo que, preocupado, se acercó a la muchacha para cercionarse de que estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando cogió a la muchacha y le dio la vuelta al ver el sorprendente parecido que guardaba con el malhumorado samurái, tal vez eran familia… aunque eso era algo posible si tenemos en cuenta que Kanda era algo así como un experimento de la Rama Asiática y Americana… aunque, oye, todo podía ser.  
Con delicadeza, palmeó la suave cara de la muchacha para que despertase. Y, sorprendentemente, lo consiguió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el albino preocupado al ver que la muchacha abría los ojos con algo de dificultad, enfocando la oscura mirada en Allen, empujándolo al instante al darse cuenta de que se encontraba entre sus brazos, un leve pero notable sonrojo maquillando sus pálidas mejillas -Que mona, es tímida- pensó, enternecido, el inglés con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Se puede saber que coño te hace tanta gracia, Moyashi?- y ¡puf! Así es como el hechizo y la simpatía se rompió. ¿Moyashi? ¡¿Moyashi?! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarle Moyashi cuando estaba seguro de que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de altura?! Indignado se levantó del suelo, mirando a la joven maleducada con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpe, señorita, pero ése no es modo de hablar a un desconocido- le reprochó con los brazos cruzados, cual padre enfadado. Ganándose una mirada por parte de la muchacha que quería decir "me estás vacilando, ¿verdad?"

-¡¿A quién coño llamas "señorita", Moyashi?! ¡Y ya quisiera yo no conocerte! La de dolores de cabeza que me habría ahorrado, comenzando por el incidente con Alestina. Ch'- musitó Kanda mientras también se ponía de pie, percatándose en ese momento de que era considerablemente más bajo que el albino, pero ¿desde cuándo? La última vez eran de la misma altura, estaba seguro. ¡¿Por qué ahora el Moyashi le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura?!

-Disculpa, ¿cómo dices? Ese incidente lo tuve con Kanda, pequeña- afirmó titubeante y confundido el pobre Allen, quien comenzaba a tener una migraña.

-¿¡Y yo quién soy, bakka Moyashi!? ¡¿Un Komurin?!- exclamó el moreno, haciendo que el cerebro de Allen hiciese "¡click!" y que se diese cuenta de quien era realmente "la preciosa muchacha" frente a él.

-¿Ka… Kanda?- preguntó totalmente incrédulo haciendo que el susodicho lo mirase con cara de "¡muy bien! Ahora vamos a aprender cuánto con 2+2". -¿Qué te ha pasado?- interrogó el albino señalando su cuerpo con un dedo, haciendo que el nipón mirase hacia abajo y descubriese que dos bultos en su pecho no le dejaban verse los pies. Le llevo un rato, y algo de palpe, descubrir que eran senos, y que eran suyos. La expresión de puro horror que se plasmó en la cara de Kanda fue totalmente épica, e incluso parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, poniendo a Allen más que nervioso.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?!- gritó la… el japonés con la voz cuatro octavas más agudas de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenía voz de mujer, haciendo que al albino casi le reventasen los tímpanos y que Timcanpy, quien revoloteaba por allí, casi le explotasen los circuitos y cayese al suelo medio muerto.

-Vamos, relájate, Kanda. No es para tanto- trató de consolarlo el inglés, aunque, obviamente y tratándose del moreno, fue en vano.

-¿¡Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Tengo tetas! ¡¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar, Moyashi?!- continuó gritando al borde del colapso el joven samurái. Allen suspiró audiblemente, masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Vamos a la Sección Científica o a la enfermería para ver que pueden hacer?- ofreció al albino, intentando reunir la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El nipón realmente lo exasperaba.

-¿¡Pero tú eres tonto?! ¡No pienso dejar que esa panda de fracasados me vea así!- parecía que la idea casi asqueaba al nipón, lo cual solo mosqueaba aún más al albino, pues aquella "panda de fracasados", como los había llamado el moreno, eran sus compañeros y amigos, eran lo más cercano que Allen había tenido a una familia después de Mana, así que no le hacía mucha gracia que Kanda hablase de ellos como si fuesen escoria, aunque en parte entendía al samurái, pues gente como ellos eran los que lo habían creado o convertido o lo que sea en un Segundo Exorcista.

-¡¿Y entonces qué demonios quieres hacer?!- gritó Allen para no pegarle un puñetazo a Kanda, ya que a pesar de saber quién era, le era imposible, siendo el gentleman que era, pegarle a una menuda y hermosa joven como la que tenía delante… por mucho que su lenguaje y su mentalidad fuesen la de un capullo integral como lo era Yuu.

-¡Escóndeme!- ordenó el nipón con toda seguridad, dejando al inglés casi K.O. ¿qué hiciese qué? No por nada pero, ¿se había dado cuenta el japonés de que, actualmente, le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Allen? Por su parte, Kanda pareció darse cuenta del debate interior que estaba teniendo el albino, por lo que decidió ayudar a su pobre cerebro a atar cabos y se explicó como es debido: -Estoy seguro de que todo esto es cosa del conejo idiota, y podría apostar a Mugen que ahora mismo está esperando frente a mi puerta para verme llegar convertido en… esto- musitó lo último casi con desprecio, señalándose los prominentes senos- y lo último que haré será aparecer por allí para que ese desgraciado me vea- finalizó su explicación con el dedo índice de su mano derecha alzado, como si fuese un maestro de parvulario -¡Y ahora, ayúdame!- volvió a ordenar para el desagrado de Allen, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar hastiado y obedecer. ¡¿Qué clase de caballero inglés sería si dejase sola a una bella dama en apuros?! Por muy Yuu Kanda que fuese, en aquellos momentos era una pobre damisela desvalida, aunque llevase a Mugen consigo…

Y hasta aquí llegó~

¿Qué os parece? ¿Debería continuar? ¿O mejor lo abandono y me dedico a otra cosa? Como por ejemplo, suicidarme con un pelador de patatas

Porfavosvivodevuestrosreviews!

BadassBunny~


	2. Chapter 2

'**Cause I am a girl… or maybe not**

A-YO!  
¿Me habéis echado de menos~? Kkkk  
He aquí el segundo capítulo de éste twoshot, es decir, que éste es el FIN~ XD  
Me reitero, no esperéis mucho de algo que se me ocurrió cocinando y que escribí en una noche (sí, esto ya estaba acabado cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, pero así os dejaba con la intriga –quemalasoy- kkkkk)

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son de la gran (y cruel T.T) Katsura Hoshino, si fuese mío Alma no habría muerto (porque, ¿quién si no iba a ser el padrino de los hijos de Allen y Yuu-chan?), el 14º no sería parte de Allen y Lenalee no sería una llorona sino una loca fangirl n.n

Advertencia: ¡Kanda en versión femenina! (lo sé, voy a morir T.T), personajes un poco OC y el precioso y educativo vocabulario de Yuu-chan

Summary: Porque los de la Sección Científica están muy locos e inventan cosas raras, Lavi tiene complejo de suicida y ¡todos están en el ajo!

Tras debatir largo y tendido sobre dónde deberían esconder a Kanda, llegaron a la conclusión de que el mejor lugar para hacerlo era la habitación de Allen, ya que ni por asomo se les ocurriría a los demás que el moreno le pudiese pedir ayuda al inglés. Así que tras batallar duramente con la, ahora no tan fuerte, versión femenina de Yuu ambos llegaron frente a la habitación del albino.

-¿Y si me ve el de los dos puntos, qué?- cuestionó el moreno mientras Allen tironeaba de él para meterlo en la habitación y cerrar la puerta rápidamente tras ambos. ¡Mierda! Aquello no lo había pensado…

-¡Joder! Pues no sé, ya inventaré algo- afirmó despreocupadamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama ante la furiosa mirada de la joven junto a él, quien no hizo otra cosa más que tirar una de sus, ahora, grandes botas en la blanca cabeza de Allen, sacándole un quejido de dolor a éste último y ganándose una mirada de reproche que fue contestada por otra de clara diversión. –Eres una desagradecida, ¿lo sabias?- musitó el inglés mientras se levantaba y miraba desafiante al samurái.

-¡No me hables como si fuese una chica, gilipollas! ¡Soy una hombre!- aquella afirmación, proveniente de una muchacha considerablemente bajita, de voz aguda y cuerpo menudo hizo reír a Allen a carcajada limpia.

-¡Uy, sí! ¡Uno muy varonil! ¡Hahahahaha!- exclamó mientras volvía a dejarse caer sobre el colchón de su lecho, doblegado por las carcajadas, pataleando como si hubiese oído el mejor chiste del mundo y ganándose un certero puñetazo en las costillas que le cortó la risa de sopetón -¡Cough! Eso… ha sido pasarse- musitó casi sin aire el albino, agarrándose con fuerza el costado derecho, como si así fuese a disminuir el dolor.

-Tú te lo has buscado, Moyashi- afirmó despreocupadamente Kanda mientras se sentaba en la cama junto al albino, repentinamente un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas –oye…- llamó la atención del semi ahogado inglés -¿tienes ropa para dejarme?- preguntó son mirar al otro a la cara, temeroso de que notase su vergüenza.

-¿Ropa?- el nipón asintió suavemente con la cabeza -¿de tu talla?- nuevamente, el otro asintió –no lo creo- dijo finalmente el inglés, cabreando a Kanda.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera no has mirado!- exclamó poniéndose nuevamente en pie y lanzando dagas con la mirada a Allen.

-Oye, conozco mi ropa, y sé que no tengo nada de tu talla. Eso deberías pedírselo a Lenalee, no a mí- sentenció el albino con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Yo?! Ni de coña, ves tú- ordenó el nipón con los brazos puestos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

Y nuevamente, Allen no pudo hacer más que obedecer e ir a la habitación de Lenalee, rezando por que no pensase nada raro sobre él al pedirle algo de su ropa… incluyendo la interior.

-¡Allen-kun! ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó sorprendida la joven china, notando el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del inglés.

-Bueno, verás… necesito… me podrías dejar, bueno no a mí, a una amiga… ¿podrías dejarle algo de ropa?- pidió nerviosamente con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, confundiendo a Lenalee.

-¿Ropa… mía?- el joven frente a ella asintió con la cabeza -¿para una amiga tuya?- cuestionó con algo de desconfianza y… ¿celos? Nuevamente, Allen asintió con la cabeza y un leve "Hmp" -¿qué clase de amiga tuya necesita ropa mía?-

-Pues… ¿una muy cercana que no tiene?- dijo no muy seguro de su respuesta.

-¡Claro, entra y coge lo que necesites!- afirmó tratando de ser amable, aunque el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada delataban su enfado, lo cual confundió a Allen, aunque no le dio importancia. Aquellos cambios de humor tan raros comenzaban a ser parte del carácter de la china, así que se limitó a hacer lo que Lenalee le había dicho, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al coger una sostén y unas bragas del cajón de la mesilla de noche de la china.

-¡Muchas gracias, Lenalee!- agradeció con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que a la susodicha se le olvidase por qué se había enfadado y simplemente cerrase la puerta tras negar con la cabeza. Tras aquella vergonzosa aventura, Allen salió corriendo pasillo abajo para llegar cuanto antes a su habitación. Si Link llegaba allí antes que él y descubría a Kanda, que no parecía Kanda, en su habitación sin él, se iba a enfadar… y mucho. Y eso lo acojonaba.

Gracias a Dios, cuando llegó a su habitación, dentro de ésta solo estaba la versión femenina de Kanda jugueteando con Tim y vestida con poco más que la típica camisa blanca del nipón y sus bóxers, dejando a la vista las bonitas piernas de Kanda.

-Emm… Kanda- el nombrado dejó de intentar atrapar a Tim y se giró hacia Allen, quien le tendía la ropa que le había pedido a Lenalee. El japonés tuvo ganas de sonreír de puro alivio, aunque se contuvo… más o menos, sorprendiendo al inglés allí presente.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó con tono efusivo y femenino, acabando de sorprender por completo a Allen y a sí mismo -¡mierda! Esto debe ser por culpa de lo que sea que me ha convertido en chica- aseguró el moreno con el ceño fruncido y la cara colorada.

-S… sí, claro. Debe ser eso- musitó débilmente el inglés, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante aquello, aunque sí supo cómo reaccionar al ver que Kanda se disponía a cambiarse allí mismo, frente a Allen. -¡Hey! ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿No pensarás cambiarte aquí delante, no?!- casi gritó el albino para sorpresa del nipón, quien sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Dónde está el problema? Soy un hombre, ¿recuerdas?- afirmó juguetón.

-¡Pero no tienes el cuerpo de uno!- exclamó el otro joven con la cara completamente roja y totalmente sofocado. La idea de aquella guapa joven cambiándose en frente suyo hacía que su temperatura corporal aumentase a 10º grados por segundo… nada que decir acerca de la temperatura "ahí abajo".

-¡Ooh, vamos! No seas crío, Moyashi-

-¡Pero es que lo soy, Bakanda!- se defendió el aludido mientras giraba la cara y cerraba con fuerza los ojos para evitar problemas al ver como Kanda comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa, dispuesto a ignorar todo lo que Allen decía… para variar. Repentinamente, el albino sintió como un par de delgados brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su torso, a la par que algo suave y blandito presionaba contra la parte baja de su pecho. Fue entonces cuando otra parte de su cuerpo comenzó a hacer presión contra sus pantalones. Alarmado, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada descarada de Kanda, quien sonreía con prepotencia al ver el rostro sonrojado de Allen y vestía poco más que unas bragas rosa y unos pantis por el muslo de color rosa palo. El inglés tuvo que contener una hemorragia nasal con su pura fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Pasa algo, _Allen_?- preguntó con fingido tono inocente y voz melosa, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese por completo el cuerpo del nombrado.

-Kanda…- musitó con tono de advertencia. Si no se separaba pronto de él, acabaría haciendo algo que al susodicho japonés seguro que no le gustaba…

-¿Sí, _Allen_?- el nipón continuaba ejerciendo presión con su cuerpo sobre el del albino, y éste último sentía que iba a enloquecer si no hacía algo pronto, pero debía controlarse. ¡Era Kanda, por el amor de Dios!

-Te lo advierto, o te apartas o…- las palabras murieron en su garganta al notar como una de las pálidas piernas del samurái, enfundadas en unos de los tanto pantis de Lenalee, presionaba suavemente su ingle.

-¿O qué, _Allen_?- inquirió Kanda con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, gesto que desapareció al sentir los cálidos labios del menor contra los suyos. -Besando… ¡Me está besando el Moyashi!... Ooh, espera… eso ha estado bien... ¡Hnn! –gimió el moreno al sentir la húmeda lengua de Allen contra la propia, acariciándolo con suavidad a pesar de la fogosidad del beso. Ahora el turno de Kanda de excitarse.

Allen se sorprendió al oír el leve gemido emitido por el nipón directamente a su boca, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al descubrir que Kanda estaba disfrutando aquello tanto como él mismo. Sin poderse contener más, cogió a Kanda por el trasero y lo levantó, haciendo que enroscase sus piernas alrededor de su cadera antes de dejar el cuerpo del moreno entre el suyo y la pared, todo ello sin separar su boca de la Kanda y con los ojos a penas entreabiertos.  
Sentía las suaves manos de Kanda acariciar su espalda y su pelo, despeinándolo por completo y arrugando su ropa, aunque no le dio mucha importancia pues estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo el menudo cuerpo del moreno con sus manos, entreteniéndose en sus senos y en su trasero. Pero algo llamó su atención.  
Extrañado, abrió los ojos al sentir como el peso de Kanda aumentaba a la par que el tamaño de sus pechos disminuía, y casi de la un patatús al ver que frente a él ya no había una japonesa menuda y bonita, sino un sexy samurái vestido con la ropa interior de Lenalee, la coleta deshecha y el rostro sonrojado… ¡aquello era mucho mejor! Y no pudo evitar sonreír y besar al nipón con más intensidad, recorriendo con su lengua la boca de Kanda, saboreándolo milímetro a milímetro, como si fuese el mejor manjar del mundo, que lo era.

Por su parte, Kanda también notó como su cuerpo cambiaba, aunque no de la misma forma que Allen, comenzó a notar como volvía a ser él mismo, sobretodo por el hecho de que empezaba a notar la erección formándose bajo la ropa interior prestada y frotándose contra el vientre del albino mientras que la de éste último hacía presión contra la parte interna de uno de sus muslos.

-Espera… hmf… Moyaahshi…- lo llamó el nipón, tratando de contener los gemidos que pugnaban por brotar de su garganta al sentir la cálida lengua del albino contra su cuello. A Allen, por su parte, se le puso el… bello de punta al oír la exhalada y excitada voz de Kanda llamándolo, así que hizo lo que le pedía y miró al moreno directamente a los ojos, poniendo extrañamente nervioso al mayor –Soy un… hombre- musitó nerviosamente el mayor, haciendo sonreír a Allen.

-¡No me digas! Y yo pensando que lo que se me está clavando en la barriga es tu gólem- respondió el inglés con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, haciendo enfadar al moreno entre sus brazos.

-Cállate y bésame, bakka- ordenó Kanda con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y la mirada desviada, y aquella fue la única vez que Allen obedeció con gusto a una de las órdenes del mayor, pues no necesitó que el nipón se lo dijera dos veces para abalanzarse sobre los hinchados labios de Kanda, retomando el fogoso gesto que el mayor había roto tontamente.

Allen comenzó a mover sus caderas a modo de embestida, como si estuviese penetrando a Kanda a través de la ropa, haciendo que éste gimiese contra su boca, contentando al menor quien no sólo no detuvo sus embestidas, sino que además comenzó a besar, lamer y morder el pálido cuello del nipón a la par que con una de sus manos jugueteaba con uno de los pequeños pezones de Kanda, endureciéndolo, y con la otra masajeaba con fiereza sus nalgas, llevando al samurái casi al séptimo cielo.

-Joooh… joder, Moyashi ¡hnn!- gimió el mayor sobre el oído de Allen, excitando más si cabe, a su acompañante, quien repentinamente movió la mano que jugueteaba con sus pezones hasta su miembro totalmente erecto, masturbándolo por sobre la tela de la ropa interior de Lenalee -¡Aaah! Hmmm… ¡aaah!- gimió audiblemente Kanda. Tenía los sentidos totalmente nublados por la lujuria, y sólo pensaba en que necesitaba más.

-Di mi nombre- ordenó Allen mientras dejaba un húmedo rastro desde la clavícula de Kanda hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo levemente.

-¡Aaah!... ni…hn… ni de coñaah- respondió entre gemidos el orgulloso japonés, molestando al albino, el cual detuvo todos sus movimientos a modo de castigo, consiguiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su acompañante.

-Di. Mi. Nombre- volvió a pedir, ésta vez con cara de póquer, haciendo que Kanda entendiera que si quería continuar con aquello debía obedecer.

-Cuando continu… ¡aahm!- no pudo acabar la frase cuando Allen reinició todo lo que había estado haciendo antes de aquella pequeña disputa entre ambos jóvenes, tomando por sorpresa a Kanda, quien notaba el orgasmo excesivamente cerca para su gusto -¡Aaah… Allen! Me… hnmm… me corro… - avisó el moreno, aferrándose con fuerza a la ancha espalda del inglés y apretando el agarre que tenía alrededor de la cadera de Allen.

-Hhnn… Kanda- gimió con la voz ronca el menor, haciendo más rápidas y con más fricción las "embestidas" contra el nombrado japonés, pues él también comenzaba a sentir su orgasmo acercarse con rapidez.

-¡Allen!- y con un fuerte, y algo agudo, grito se corrió entre la mano del albino y sus cuerpos, sintiendo como el semen del menor mojaba las bragas rosas que llevaba puestas y escurría por sus piernas, causándole un escalofrío. Sudorosos y jadeantes, ambos jóvenes se dejaron caer hasta el suelo, aunque sin separarse, de hecho, Allen incluso se atrevió a besar nuevamente a Kanda, gesto que, para sorpresa de ambos, fue correspondido con la misma avidez con la que era dado.  
Un sonoro carraspeo hizo que ambos separasen sus labios y girasen el rostro hacia la puerta, donde un muy, pero que muy, sonrojado Link los observaba con los brazos tras la espalda y el ceño fruncido.

-Vas a tener que explicar esto, Walker- afirmó el rubio, y fue entonces cuando Allen tuvo miedo real por su vida y Kanda sintió, por primera vez, compasión por el albino.

_**Fin~ 3**_

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^''

Sip, lo sé, las cosas que le ocurren a una por cocinar huevos revueltos (¿alguien más, a parte de mi sucia mente pervertida, ve el doble sentido en eso? XD''')

Porfavordejadreviews! 0

BaddasBunny~


End file.
